Ever since one night in September
by aamykinns
Summary: A fanfic about Lily and James, the first couple of chapters are about how their love hate relationship came about.
1. Prologue

**

* * *

Prologue**

**James POV**

When I was second year, I named her Carrots after what happened one night in September when she was reading after helping Peter (yet again) with his Homework for all subjects. She was reading Anne of Green Gables with hair in braids, I just happened to be peering over her shoulder when I read the words

'Carrots carrots'

It only occurred to me then that SHE had red hair like Anne of Green Gables, thus I did what Gilbert Blythe did and lifted one of her braids and whispered into her ear

'Carrots, carrots'

Turning quickly, she screamed

"You RUDE, HORRIBLE, GIT!"

And with that she smashed a glass bowl over my head.

Just like Anne did (but not a slate).

* * *

Since then I took to pranking her, insulting her (especially with the name carrots head) and making her ALMOST rip out her red hair. And still I kept calling her carrots.

I hated her as much as she hated me.

It was great fun to see her get so worked up. It gave me such a thrill, for some reason

* * *

It was at the end of year feast in fourth year I realised that I'd fallen for her. I was looking over at her and I was suddenly mesmerized by her beauty. The floating candles with her red hair gave a kind of aura so she looked like an angel with a red hallows. Her green eyes sparkled, her full pink lips twisted in a coy smile as she listened to one of her friends.

Since that night whenever I saw Lily my heart would start racing, I began to sweat and my legs felt like jelly and I could feel myself begin to blush whenever I was around her.

I realized that I wanted her.

A lot.

She had to be mine.

Or at least go out with me.

At least once

Some How.

Some Way.

Somewhere.

Sometime.

* * *

**What do you think?**


	2. Ignorance Part 1

**YayI got reviews! I don't know what you guys will think of this chapter, might be irrelevant to soem of you and pointless to put this chater in. But read and review what you think.**

**PS. Can anyone tell me IF I REALLY need to do a disclaimer**

**Thank you

* * *

****Ignorance part 1**

**Lily's POV**

Ever since that night in second year in the Gryffindor common room, I've hated James Potter with a passion. And whenever he hexed Snape, planned a prank or broke up with girls at the drop of a hat it made me hate him even more.

I was sure he hated me as much as I did, if not more.

So on the first day of fifth year when James asked me out to Hogsmeade at breakfast it puzzled me and eventually it bugged me. Its sooooo annoying when someone asks you out AT LEAST 10 times a day. But after around the first term I began thinking maybe I should go out on ONE date with him but one of my 4 best friends Sunflower Frommings (her parents were hippies) put a halt to that.

* * *

_**Flashback: Christmas Day**_

_**Sunny: Whoopee! Presents, what did you get Lily?...What's wrong Lily?**_

**_Me: Do you think I should go out with Potter?_**

**_Sunny: (Mouth agape) you're joking? Right?_**

**_Me: I feel really bad saying no to Potter to his dates these days _**

**_Sunny: what the hell is wrong with you, Lily? This is the guy who called you Carrot head for 2 years years!_**

**_Me: Its 3 Sunny. But I feel bad……… He's just arrogant, maybe for me………….._**

**_Sunny: Ok Lily, listen to me. You are in la-la land! James Gregory Potter is asking you because he has no one else in our year, the year above us or the year below us to ask out, he's asked everyone. Basically Potter is asking you out because you're the only girl who HAS NOT GONE OUT WITH!_**

_**Me: So you're saying he likes the chase?**_

_**Sunny: Exactly.**_

_**Me: I'm not going out with a guy who only wants to go out with me because he likes the chase!**_

_**Sunny: You're making the right choice Lily.**_

_**End of flashback

* * *

**_

Since then I've hated him EVEN MORE.

So when he sent me 50 red roses on Valentines Day, I burnt them right in front of him.

Then on my birthday (26th March) he sent me a Lovler (a love howler) professing his love for me at the Breakfast. I laughed my head off.

But on his birthday (1st April) I sent him Howler saying how much I hated him and how he should get a life. But later that night in the common room, I heard

"What's your best pressie, Prongsie?" Asked Sirius

"My carrot flower's (me) howler" replied James

"You've got to be joking!"

"No, Padfoot, anything I get from her will be the best" James said.

Well getting Potter off my back that way didn't work.

But a month before O.W.L's I put Potter to the back of my mind and focused on getting top marks in all my subjects.

The O.W.L's were great except for transfiguration; I think I lost a couple of marks there after my practical examination which was to transfigure a mahogany desk into a leopard. My leopard was missing half its tail.

But Potters leopard was perfect.

But even through O.W.L studying, Potter would still ask me out.

But I think he got the message that I didn't want to go out with him after our last O.W.L (for charms) when I said (after defending Snape)

"I'd rather go out with the giant squid than you!"

He stopped asking me out, after that.

On the train back home:

"What happened with Potter?" My other best friend Shayla Dredges

"He finally got the message that Lily doesn't want to go out with him" replied Sunny

"I asked Lily, Sunny. Why were you so cruel?" Shay asked

"I wasn't, I was merely telling the truth" I replied

"Yeah in the cruelest way" Shayla countered.

"So? He deserved it after all he has done to her" came my defense from Sunny

"Lila, what do you think?" asked Shay

Lila Frederic is my other best friend. I've got four best friends Lila, Shayla (Shay) Dredges and Sunflower (Sunny) Frommings. We all met on the train back in first year on our way to Hogwarts when Shay and I couldn't find a compartment, then we found Sunny and Lila in one and they invited us and the rest as they say was history. Lila and Shay are pure bloods and live near each other, while Sunny is a half blood and me I'm a muggleborn and half French. It was even better when we were sorted into the same house (Gryffindor). Shay is the most outgoing, while Sunny is supposed to be into peace and harmony but once you do anything bad to her you're never forgiven. She doesn't like the whole hippie thing. And Lila she's the quietest, but she can be so loud i.e. a quidditch match with Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. Then she's the human lion of the house.

**ANYWAY**

"Well, I think yes Lily was harsh to James by the lake but, I think he sort of deserves it after all the pranks he's done, the names….." Lila trailed off

"Like Carrot head, Lily flower, carrot flower, smartass ec set era" interrupted Sunny

"Then what about the names Lily has called James, huh?" asked Lila

"Names which he deserved, you mean" Sunny and I asked

"Oh yeah he deserves, git, feral, asshole, heart breaker, dumb ass, d. head ……" Lila and Shay trailed off

"Hey! I never called Potter d. head!"

Shay and Lila gave me a Look.

"Well not to his face" I squirmed.

"Besides, you two are defending him because you guy have gone out with him" Sunny said

"You haven't, Miss Frommings?"" asked Shay

"I hate him" Sunny yelled

"Yea that's why you would practice kissing him pretending he was a wall back in third year" asked Lila her eyebrow rose.

"SHUT UP" Yelled Sunny

"Yea shut up; I don't want to spend the train ride talking about Potter!" I yelled

"Exploding Snap, Wizarding Chess, Gobstones or Witchy Questions? Shay asked as she rummaged around.

Witchy Questions is a game Shay and I made, it's a board game with a pearly white globe in the middle its got swirls in it and there's a stack of cards and one person takes a card and asks the question on the card i.e. who is the hottest guy in the year? If you lie the pearly white globe changed to a black colour, if it's half a lie it turns yellow and we pester each other until we get the truth. If it's the truth you move ahead 5 spaces and chose the next question, if it's a lie you don't move at all and miss a turn if it's half well you don't move but you don't miss a turn. It takes a while to finish though.

"No, not Witchy questions because Potter will come up" I said

"Gobstones! Shay and me against Lily and Sunny!" declared Lila


	3. She doesen't exist!

**To all my reviewers a big THANK YOU! I'll give you guyssomethng soon. LOL. To Michy thanks for the Lovler idea! **

**Disclaimer:** Lily Evans and the Mauderes belong to J.K Rowling, the plot is mine alone!

* * *

**She doesn't exist**

**James' POV**

Ever since Evans (I'm going to call her that now because of what she's done to me) said she'd rather date the giant squid than me my heart has been broken.

I know she burnt the red roses (right in front of me) I sent to her on Valentines Day.

I saw how she spat at my Lovler which I sent on her birthday.

I heard the howler she sent on my birthday declare her hatred for me.

I've heard all the names she's called me, including d. head (details of how can remain unclassified).

But besides all this, I thought deep down somewhere she loved me or at least liked me a lot, but she just needed time to realize it.

But she made it crystal clear that she didn't need any time to realize what feelings she harbored for me were after the Charms O.W.L in 5th year.

It's pretty obvious she doesn't like a lot you let alone love you at all when she stands up for your worst enemy and not for you.

It's pretty obvious she doesn't like a lot you let alone love you when she calls you an egotistical prat in front of the entire year.

It's pretty obvious she doesn't like you a lot let alone love you when she declares she'd rather date the giant squid than you.

And that giant squid is disgusting to look at even though it's a sweet soul and a GIRL, I'll tell you that. With about 500 tentacles and this massive blobbing head and these two HUGE eyes, that sees even behind its massive head. I know this after Sirius dared me to swim as deep as I could possibly swim in the lake, back in 3rd year. I ate about hmm; I think it was 3 or was it 5 gillyweeds which enabled me to swim as deep as the place where the giant squid lives, it's a girl squid as I mentioned earlier named Maura, but she's really nice. But I haven't been able to visit her since; I felt like a fish for a month afterwards.

I'm off topic, but it truly hurts when Lily Evans, the love your life says she'd rather date the a GIRL giant squid than you.

**On the train back home:**

"Look mate, I know it hurts but every man gets hurt by a woman once in their lives" Sirius was saying

"But how could she say that to you" asked Peter with his mouth full of a Pumpkin Pasty

"Yeah and think of all the things James here has called Lily" retorted Remus

"But after all I've done for her…." I replied

"Like what, annoying the hell out of her? Have you ever thought that she doesn't seem to like you because you're constantly after her?" asked Remus

Ahhhh, Remus the voice of reason. No wonder he got prefectership with Lily.

"Nah, Evans is just a stuck up" said Peter now his mouth full of pumpkin pasty and chocolate frog

"I dunno what I have to do for her to go out with me or at least think I'm not……….." I trailed off as Sirius interrupted me

"An ego-tis-tical idiot or a d. head", you mean"

"Yeah", I replied

The food trolley came around and the guys forgot about my Lily woes.

But I didn't.

I began thinking, what in bloody hell could I do to change the mind that belonged to Lily Evans about me. But I was angry, angry at her for not seeing me, angry for thinking that way of me but also angry at myself for all the things I had done just for her, the planning of pranks, the gifts, EVERYTHHING in fact. Every damn thing I'd done was for her. Well maybe not continually hexing Snape but most of it was for her to give me attention.

But I didn't want the attention she was giving me, the angry attention what Iw anted was the friendly attention.

Then all of a sudden what Remus said came back to me

"**_Have you ever thought that she doesn't seem to like you because you're constantly after her?"_**

That was it.

I would stop going after her.

I would stop running after her to ask her out.

I would stop staring and drooling at her.

In fact I would stop everything to do with her.

I would cut Lily Evans out of my life that day.

This meant….

**LILY EVANS DOES NOT EXIST.

* * *

What did you think? Its basically a Chapter about what James will eventually do. **


	4. OWL: Lily

Owl: Lily 

**ORDINARY WIZARDIGN LEVEL RESULTS**

**Pass Grades: **

**O Outstanding**

**E Exceeds Expectations**

**A Acceptable**

**Fail Grades:**

**P Poor**

**D Dreadful**

**T Troll**

**LILY MARIANNA EVANS HAS ACHIEVED:**

**Transfiguration O**

**Charms O**

**Potions O**

**History Of Magic E**

**Arithmacy O**

**Care of Magical Creatures O**

**Ancient Runes O**

**Defense Against the Dark Arts O**

**Herbology O**

**Astronomy O**

You will be allowed to choose subjects next year, and your results are guide to help you choose your subjects for your Newt's, you're subject choices will be checked before you attend your classes by the Head of your House.

I was in my room doing an essay for Potions when I got my OWL results. Ten OWL's not bad, not bad at all and nine of them Outstandings. I was very happy! I immediately owled my friend, to tell them what had happened.

Dear Lila Frederic,

Shayla Dredges &

Sunflower Frommings

I got my OWL results, did you guys get yours? I got 10 OWL's with 9 outstanding and one Exceeds Expectations.  
Anyway, how are summer holidays? Only 2 months, and 4 days to go back to Hogwarts for our NEWT year! I'm so excited. owl me back ASAP

Love always,

Lily

xoxo

That night my family went out to dinner to celebrate my results. Even Petunia seemed happy that night. I took a photo of that night to remember it.

I got replies back from my friends. Lila got Exceeds Expectations for all her subjects except Herbology (she got a P) and History of Magic (a T). While Shay passed all her subjects with an Outstanding in Muggle Studies! While Sunny got no Outstandings but passed all her subjects.

I was happy that summer, the only downside being that I didn't see any of my friends, Shay was in Lebanon for a family reunion,Lila in the French countryside trying to learn French but only developing a crush on a boy there and Sunny was in California to see her grandparents and to soak up the sun. And me I was in England in Oxford at home.


	5. OWL: James

**OMG! I got 10 reviews, so thanks guys!

* * *

**

**OWL: James**

**ORDINARY WIZRDING LEVEL RESULTS**

**Pass Grades: **

**Outstanding (O)**

**Exceeds Expectations (E)**

**Acceptable (A)**

**Fail Grades:**

**Poor (P)**

**Dreadful (D)**

**Troll (T)**

**JAMES GREGORY POTTER HAS ACHIEVED:**

**Transfiguration: O**

**Charms: O**

**Potions: O**

**History of Magic: A**

**Herbology: O**

**Defence Against the Dark Arts: O**

**Astronomy: E**

**Care of Magical Creatures: O**

**Muggle Studies: O**

**Divination: P**

You will be allowed to choose subjects next year, and your results are guide to help you choose your subjects for your Newt's, you're subject choices will be checked before you attend your classes by the Head of your House on your first full day of sixth year.

Yours sincerley,

Proffesor M. McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

* * *

"James, lunchtime!" mums voice came floating up the stairs. 

"Coming!" I yelled back

I looked at my OWL results, with a huge grin on my face nine OWL's, not bad considering I didn't study for half of them. I knew Divination was going to be the worst, but hey I wasn't complaining.

But lunch was calling me. Mum was ecstatic to see my results and dad said he had never been prouder, which meant a new Broomstick for me, a Comet 330.

Sirius also got nine OWL's and Remus got seven OWL's and Peter got five OWL's.

A month before we were due to go back to school, Sirius called my place home permanently after running away from his parents and Remus and Peter just came over for the fun.

We all got our annual Hogwarts letter, and mine said I was now Captain fo the Gryffindor Quidditch team, with a nice shiny badge to compliment.

I didn't even mention Lily once; it was easier when she wasn't there.

The real test would come on the first day back to school

* * *

**I've got mixed feelings about this chapter and the chapter before this. **

**Review.**


	6. Ignorance Part 2

**OMG! Thanks guys for all your reviews! This is the longest chapter I've written in this story. So read On!

* * *

**

**Ignorance Part 2:**

It was first day back and I was at the breakfast table catching up on the holiday's my friends had during summer.

"So, he's gorgeous with brown hair blue eyes ad he has an accent! Lila was gushing about the boy she met while she was in France

"So you guys only understood each other whenever you were kissing? Came Sunny's question

"No" said Lila shrewdly "I understood most things he said but not all things"

"So the things you didn't understand you understood when he gave you the national kiss. You know French kiss? Sunny asked looking at all of us

"Why do you like guys with accents?" I asked

"Dunno, it's exciting!" came the answer

"Hmmm" Shay was brooding a bit

"What's wrong? Sunny asked concerned

"A boy?" Lila asked

"Just because you got some foreign idiot who can't understand what the hell you're saying doesn't mean everyone has boy problems OK! Shay yelled

"I was just asking, ANYWAY" Lila was about to continue

"We'll hear it some other time" I told Lila

"Is it subjects?" I asked

Shay shook her head.

"Then?" Sunny asked

"You do relies this is the beginning of the NEWT's years? Shay asked

We were quite for a ahile after that, as what had been said sunk in.

For once Shay wasn't all fun and games.

That was when Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin and James Potter walked by us to the other side of the Gryffindor table. Shay brightened up instantly.

"Oy, Potter not even a Good morning to your love Lily?" Shay yelled

"Bet five galleons that James will ask Lily out ten times by the end of today" Shay asked without anyone but us hearing.

"Shay!" I cried "Shut up! And thank God he's not saying anything!"

"I wonder why?" Lila wondered suddenly lifted gushing of Pierre or Gilles or whatever the French boy's name was.

"Who cares" Sunny said

McGonagall came down the table to the sixth years to check our subjects and handing out timetables.

"Miss. Evans, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, Ancient Runes, Arithmacy and Herbology. All Outstandings, fine off you go" McGonagall let me leave

I was cleared, I checked my timetable as I walked away to find I had a double of Potions and a free study period, in which we could do anything we wanted. I waited outside for the rest for my friends.

Potter and his friends came out; Remus, Sirius and Peter ran over and compared timetables while James just walked away. I saw Sirius and Remus give each other a look.

"What happened just then? asked Lila when she came out

"Potter's in a foul mood today" I replied unsure of what had just occurred

Lila was cleared to do Charms, Ancient Runes, DADA (Defence Against the Dark Arts), Transfiguration and Divination. Then Shay came cleared for Muggle Studies, Care of Magical Creatures, Potions, Transfiguration, Charms and DADA. Last Sunny came out after a long discussion with Professor McGonagall.

"What did she say?" We jumped on her

"I definitely can't do Transfiguration with an Acceptable or Herbology. But I have hmm, let me see DADA, Divination, Charms (I have to do the best I can in Charms I only got an A but Flitwick said he would accept an A), Potions and Care of Magical Creatures.

"That's really good" We chorused

"What do you guys have now?" We asked each other

"Double Potions for me, Shay and Sunny" I replied "Then I've got a free.

"Double free" smirked Lila "Then Divination".

"I've got no frees this morning" moaned Sunny

"Free period too after double potions!" Shay yelled as she, Sunny and I ran off to the Dungeons already 3 minutes late.

Professor Slughorn didn't care that we were late; he kept telling me all through the lesson how glad he was to have me in his class.

I saw Potter, Remus and Sirius were in the class.

Remus and Sirius waved but Potter didn't.

Strange.

* * *

During my free study period I finished my 3 foot essay while Shay managed to get a foot of hers done on why reasons why people used potions to change aspects about their lives i.e. love. 

"A FREE period is to study" Shay told me when I had finished

"Keyword missing, free STUDY period, a free STUDY period is to STUDY" I retorted.

"What do you have now? Shay asked

"Hmmm, well you, Lila and I have Transfiguration I don't think Sunny does, I think she has a free" I replied

"Translation: Homework, homework, homework" Shay sang

* * *

In Transfiguration, Sirius, Remus and Peter would wave or talk to us but Potter didn't do anything to show he acknowledged us. 

As we headed off to lunch Lila muttered in my ear,

"I don't think potter is in a foul mood, I think he has something against us I think you in particular"

"Not surprising considering how Lily treated him last year. Damn I won't get my five galleons today" Shay muttered

"Oh, not again!" I cried

"James is definitely ignoring you" Shay concluded after he went past us.

"Just in a foul mood" I replied

"Keep telling yourself that, Lily. And Shay I don't think you'll get your any galleons this year" Lila told Shay and I

"Why ever not?" Shay asked

"Dunno, just a feeling" came the reply

"Can't rely on feelings always, Lila" Shay retorted

* * *

But I had to admit as the term went by; I began to notice Potter really was ignoring me. It wasn't against my friends, because I heard him talk to them but when I cam it was like a iron clamp was on his mouth and he wouldn't look at me. 

**IT WAS LIKE I DIDN'T EXIST!**

Sirius, Remus and Peter would still talk but not Potter, but Potter would talk to my friends and help them but not me.

By Christmas I had gotten the message that James Potter definitely was not going to talk to me anytime soon let alone ask me out.

* * *

As the year plodded on, I couldn't help but feel rejected, whenever Potter looked away when he saw me, when he talked to my friends and not to me and gave me the silent treatment whenever I TRIED to talk to him. It was like he was in Slytherin and I was in Gryffindor but without the sneering and the comments it was just hostility. 

What had happened to Potter during the summer for him to be so hostile to ME?

I accidentally pondered this aloud thinking no one was in the dormitory, but Shay had just come in.

"God Lily, don't tell me you don't have any idea why" she cried

"I don't Shay, I really don't" I replied

"Think back to last year" she told me

I did.

After awhile I asked

"Are you saying he's ignoring me because I kept rejecting his invites for me to go out with him?"

"Alleluia! Finally a winner!" Shay yelled

"You can't be serious" I said

"Oh Lily, you may think that what you said wasn't hurtful but really it is Lily. What you sometimes say to him is really hurtful" Shay told me patiently as she sat down next to me on my bed.

"Really?" I asked in a small voice

"Yes, really?" she told me. "Remember when you burnt those roses he sent to you on Valentines Day?" she asked

* * *

**_Flashback: Valentines Day morning in the Gryffindor common room in Fifth year._**

**_Everyone heard the loud screech of a barn owl which signaled that the post was arriving. _**

**_Then a big tawny colored owl was flying towards the window with what looked like a big bunch of roses_**

_**Lily: What on earth is that?**_

_**Shay: Looks like someone's getting a big valentine**_

_**Lila: Awww, how sweet!**_

_**Sunny: I think its for Lily**_

_**Shay: No way!**_

_**So Sunny was right the owl did indeed land on the table in front of Lily leaving the roses in front of her before flying off.**_

_**Lily's mouth was wide open**_

_**Shay: If only a fly would fly into Lily's mouth now**_

**_Most people in the common room were looking at Lily_**

_**Sirius: Awww, James you shouldn't have!(In a high pitched voice, presumably to imitate a girl)**_

_**Sirius: (In the same high pitched voice) James I love you and I'll marry you!**_

**_Lila: That is so sweet!_**

**_Shay: I agree, oh look there's a card! Dear Lily, go out with me I love you. AWW how cute!_**

_**Sunny muttering in Lily's ear: Remember what I told you!**_

**_Lily (to James): Pathetic Potter! Go out with you, after all the names you've called me! And you love me! PAH! You don't even know what love is! INCENDIO!_**

_**The roses became black ashes, which she took into her hand went to James Potter and threw them at his face, covering him in ash. With that lily walked out of the Common room.**_

_**End of Flash back

* * *

**_

"Understand what I meant?" Shay asked

I nodded tears forming in my eyes.

"But I couldn't help myself, he called me so many names" I wailed after awhile of silence

"Because he liked you!" Shay countered

"But it wasn't the names was it? It was something else" Shay declared

"Well, Potter was only asking me out because well…he's already gone out with the girls in our year, the year above us and the year below us!" I cried

"You sounded like Sunny when you said that" Shay said. Then her eyes widened as if in surprise, "Sunny told you that didn't she? No wonder you hated him so much!"

"But it's true! Sunny is right!" I yelled tears coming down my face

"Well about James going out with every girl in our year, the year above and below us (except for Slytherins), I'm not sure. But the chase part is just a load of tosh" Shay explained. "I think James really does like you, but one can only endure so much rejection" she said.

"Well what am I supposed to do now?" I moaned "Apoligise?" I asked

"Don't think that's going to work, Lily" Shay answered "I guess you shouldn't do anything"

"Shayla Dredges is telling me not to do anything about something!" I yelled "Are you sick?"

"No, I'm not sick! I just don't think you should do anything. Just go on the way you usually do." Shay said

I didn't say anything I just kept my eyes on the wooden floor.

After awhile,

"Lily? Do you like James? Are you feeling a spark for him? Are you…." Shay asked excitedly

"Oh, sod off would you! I just feel bad because of……"I started to reply when Shay finished it off for me

"Being rejected so many times? Yeah well Lily, what goes around comes around"

"Are you still saying I shouldn't do anything and just carry on as usual?" I asked her

"Yes."

"I guess that would be better, its not as though anything I do now will make him speak to em let alone acknowledge me" I said

"Exactly, I've got to see James about the new play he's made for the next quidditch game against Hufflepuff. Remember what I told you. Don't do anything about it, James will come around eventually" Shay told me as she got up off the bed.

"Night. And Shay" I called

"Yeah?"

"Thanks"

"Welcome" she smiled. And I'm not sure if this was my imagination or whatever I think I heard her say as she went out the door

"Don't do anything; I'll do it for you"

* * *

**R-E-V-I-E-W spells Review.**

**I would like to see more revies guys PLEASE!**


End file.
